Die grausamen Seiten der Liebe
by Bombay1
Summary: Die Fanfic handelt eigentlich von Hiro+Miki (Shonen Ai) aber dennoch kommt Yohji x Omi (Yaoi) vor ^^
1. Die grausamen Seiten der Liebe (0&1)

Die Grausamen Seiten der Liebe  
  
Warnungen: Depri, Lime/Lemon (Vielleicht auch Angst), OOC (finde ich ..)  
  
Paairing: Hiro + Miki; und noch ein Schönes, sag ich hier aber nicht ^^V  
  
Disclaimer: sie gehören sich selbst und Koyasu ^^ ich mache kein Geld mit der Story ^^*  
  
Autor: Omikun / Omittchi  
  
E-Mail: Omi_kun@gmx.de oder Shu-chan@gmx.net  
  
Widmung: ich widme diese Fanfic meinem geliebten Koibito ... *lächel* sie gehört ihm, ich habe sie für ihn geschrieben!!!  
  
Worterklärungen: Koi bzw. Koibito = Geliebter;  
  
Ai Shiteiru = Ich liebe dich;  
  
  
  
Teil 0 (Prolog)  
  
  
  
Omi: Nein.. das kann nicht sein ... Ken-kun!  
  
Ken; Was ist los Omi?  
  
Ken steht auf, dreht sich um.  
  
Aya und Yohji stehen einige Meter entfernt.  
  
Ken: Ihr seid gekommen.. um uns zu töten?  
  
Omi: Wartet! Kaori ist von den Rats entführt worden! Wenn wir jetzt nicht gehen und sie retten... ?  
  
Yohji zieht ei Seil aus seiner Uhr.  
  
Yohji: Wir sind nicht wegen Kaori-chan oder den Rats hier...  
  
Aya zieht das Katana aus seiner Schneide.  
  
Aya:.. sondern nur um euch beide zu töten.  
  
Ken und Omi erschrecken.  
  
Omi: Warum?  
  
Ken: Los geht's Omi! Für das, an was wir glauben, werde ich jeden bekämpfen.  
  
Omi: Aber auch gegen unsere Freunde?!  
  
Ken: Du musst kämpfen Omi! Wenn nicht, wirst du Kaori nicht helfen können!  
  
Yohji schleudert ein Seil um Omi. Dieser wird dadurch an einen Stein gefesselt.  
  
Ken: Omi!!!  
  
Aya greift Ken mit dem Katana an. Dieser fängt es zwischen seinen Krallen avb, aber Aaya schafft es ihn an der linken Schulter zu erwischen.  
  
Omi: Ken-kun (versucht das Seil von seinem Hals zu halten.)  
  
Aya: Ich werde dich langsam töten.... damit du die Schere deiner Sünden verstehst!  
  
Omi: K...ken..kun  
  
Die Seile ziehen sich weiter zusammen, und Omi nimmt darauf hin die Armbrust um sie zu durchschießen.  
  
Yohji: Was ist los Omi ? Auch wenn ich dich jetzt immer noch nicht bekämpfen will, werde ich mich nicht zurückhalten. Nicht solange ihr unsere Ziele seid.  
  
Omi hält sich den Hals  
  
  
  
Teil 1 (Lass doch bitte deine Maske fallen...)  
  
  
  
Ken-kun ??? Aya-kun ??? Yohji-kun ???? Grinsend sah er die anderen an und meinte mit fröhlicher Stimme Hat jetzt noch einer Zeit von euch? Ich möchte noch etwas trinken und vielleicht auch noch essen gehen!! Seki schüttelte leicht den Kopf und meinte schnell Wieso nennst du mich jetzt immer noch Ken ?? Du weißt doch meinen Echten Namen genau Hiro !! Dieser nickte nur lächelnd und meint leicht frech Ihr könnt euch alle deswegen doch so schön aufregen, da muss man das schon manchmal machen!! Also ?? wer kommt mit? Ich zahle sogar mal freiwillig! Seki antwortete mit bedauern in der Stimme Sorry, aber ich hab keine Zeit, ich hab heute noch einiges zu tun. Noch dazu bin ich todmüde.. sorry, nächstes mal vielleicht Auch Koyasu schüttelte den Kopf, sagte aber kein Wort der Entschuldigung. Und was is mit dir Miki ? hat du nicht Lust ~ Wahrscheinlich hat er auch keine Zeit ... mh.. aber ich .. möchte ihn doch mal Fragen, was los ist ... ich mache mir Sorgen. Er sieht krank und kaputt aus Miki sah Hiro leicht nachdenklich an und meinte dann mit einer monotonen, nicht wirklich typischen Tonlage zu ihm Is mir egal. Es war zwar nicht die Antwort, die Yuuki sich erwartet hatte, aber trotzdem war er froh, dass wenigstens einer der anderen Drei mal Zeit hatte. Er wusste zwar, dass die anderen Drei noch weniger Zeit hatten, als er, da sie um einige Rollen mehr sprachen, als er. Trotzdem wollte er sie manchmal einfach nur privat sprechen. Eigentlich verstanden sich die Vier sehr gut, leider brachte ihnen das nicht sehr viel, da wenn man keine Zeit hat um mit den Anderen zu reden, man ihn auch nicht besser kennenlernen konnte. Das war der Grund, wieso er so erfreut war. Miki hatte bis jetzt immer abgesagt oder meinte, dass es ihm egal ist. Meistens hatte dann einer der Drei übrigen gesagt, er solle Heim gehen und schlafen, damit er am nächsten Tag wieder fit ist. So packte Hiro Miki am Arm und zog ihn hinter sich her. Seki kreischte den beiden noch neckend hinterher Macht aber nichts unanständiges !!! Bei diesen Worten musste sogar Koyasu grinsen. Hiro schüttelte lachend den Kopf, aber Miki dagegen sagte garnichts. So als hätte er es nicht gehört. ~ In den Rollen kann er immer wunderbar lachen.. aber lacht er nur für andere ? es scheint so. Ich selbst lache nur, wenn es jemand von mir erwartet. Ich kann selten für mich selbst lachen, was mich sehr belastet. Ob es bei ihm genauso ist? Ich glaube nicht! Es ist noch etwas anders, wieso er immer so abweisend ist. Er redet schon oft gerne, leider ist er meist zu müde oder verzieht sich nach den Aufnahmen immer gleich. Ich habe mir schon oft Sorgen gemacht, aber traute mich nie wirklich. hm.. komisch. Naja ich werde ihn heute mal einfach drauf ansprechen. Aber irgendwie ist es schon lustig, mit seinem ‚Team Kollegen' weg zu gehen ~ Leise kicherte er, als er seine Jacke anzog Wo willst du hin ?? lieber was essen gehen oder nur trinken ?? Also ich hätte schon Hunger!! Du auch ? ~ Komisch.. ich bin so fröhlich, wenn ich mit ihm zusammen bin. Sonst ist das nie wirklich so. Ich bin vom Stress eingenommen und habe fast keine Zeit für mich selbst. Ob es ihm genauso geht ? ich würde gerne mehr von ihm erfahren! Mh... vielleicht schaffe ich es ja heute mal, wenn wir alleine weg sind~ mir ist es egal, wozu du Lust hast. Also mir fällt auf anhieb nichts ein! Wo gehst du denn sonst so hin ?? Is verschieden ~ Er ist unnahbar... eigentlich schade... Naze?? Wieso interessiert es mich eigentlich so sehr, was mit ihm los ist. Wieso will ich wissen, was er mag.. komisch ... ~  
  
Grinsend zerrte Yuuki den Größeren hinter sich her und ging mit ihm in ein nahegelegenes Lokal Warst du hier schon mal Miki-kun ? Iie ~ Oh, man kann der nicht auch was längeres sagen... hm.. vielleicht ist er schlecht drauf. Ja, das wird es sein.   
  
Die beiden Seiyuus setzten sich in ein dunkles Eckchen des Restaurants. Hiro winkte die Bedienung zu sich und bestellte für sich selbst einen Likör Und für dich ?? er sah Miki lächelnd an, aber noch bevor dieser antworten wollte meinte er zu der Bedienung Und einen Whiskey bitte! W..was woher weißt du das ?? verdutzt und dann grinsend sah Miki den kleineren an War doch klar Yohji-kun Auf einmal fingen beide an laut los zu lachen und das Eis war im ersten Augenblick gebrochen. Lange unterhielten sich die beiden über alles mögliche. Über die Arbeit als Seiyuu und auch über ihre Kindheit. Als Hiro erzählte, dass er einmal mit einem Mädchen verwechselt worden war, als er 14 war, bekam der Braunhaarige Größere einen Lachkrampf und fing sich nicht mehr. Er lacht solange weiter, bis ihn leicht beleidigte Blicke trafen. Aber Hiro, hab dich nicht so !! das .. das ist nun mal .. L.. Weiter kam er nicht, als er wieder laut zu lachen anfing. Der Angesprochene schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf und konnte sich selbst ein grinsen nicht verkneifen. ~ Er kann wirklich nett sein! Hab ich es mir doch gedacht.. aber komisch .. seit wann interessiere ich mich so sehr für Menschen... sonst war das nie wirklich der Fall... komisch... ~ Miki grinste immer noch breit und meinte frech zu Yuuki Sag mal Hiro-chan was meintest du eigentlich im Interview mal damit, dass du gerne mal für nen Tag ne Frau wärst ?! Wieder Lachte Miki laut los, ohne die Antwort abzuwarten. ~ Er kann wirklich kindisch sein, aber doch .. irgendwie .. furchtbar süß ... SÜß ?! SPINN ICH !!!~ Ähm.. ich .. mir fiel blos nichts besseres ein !! ~ Mensch, die Ausrede war schlecht .. ~ Prompt hörte Miki auf zu lachen, als hätte er bemerkt, dass es dem Älteren Weiß unangenehm wäre. Na, erzähl mal weiter !! Mir dir kann man viel lachen .. das find ich toll !! Hast du morgen nach den letzten Aufnahmen noch was vor ?? Nein, nein, ich habe dann frei ~ Morgen sind die letzen aufnahmen .. eigentlich schade.. dann werde ich ihn so schnell nicht mehr sehen.. ~ Toll !! dann gehen wir morgen wieder hier her ! mit diesem Satz stand Miki auf und lächelte entschuldigend. Sorry, aber ich muss dann mal los. Ich bin ganz schön k.o. Is ok !! Ich geh dann auch mal! Ich will euch ja morgen nicht was vorgähnen. mit diesen Worten verschwand Hiro schnell aus dem Lokal, obwohl Miki eigentlich zuerst hätte gehen müssen. ~Kuso .. kuso .. kuso !! Boku wa Baka desu !! Wieso benehm ich mich wie ein verknalltes Schuldmädchen, is ja peinlich... ich werd erstmal schlafen gehen, vielleicht hab ich ja zuviel getrunken, kommt ja bei mir leicht vor ~ Hiro grinste über sich selbst, da er wusste, wie schnell er Stock voll besoffen war.  
  
  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Ich küsste ihn sanft und leckt dann liebevoll über seine Lippen. Er sah mich mit zufrieden Blick an, worauf ich wiederum meine Lippen an seine preßte und meinen Mund ein Stück öffnete um seiner Zunge Einlass zu gewähren. Er erforschte meinen Mund mit seiner weichen Zunge und spielte dann zärtlich mit meiner Zunge. Ich verspürte den Kuss als furchtbar angenehm. Er küsst gut, leidenschaftlich, man merkte, dass er mich Liebte. Noch während er mich küsste, glitten seine Hände über meinen nackten Rücken. Ich war nur mit Boxershorts in sein Zimmer gekommen, und auch er selbst hatte nur Boxershorts an. Zärtlich fuhr er mit seiner Hand meine Wirbelsäule entlang. Nach kurzer Zeit, viel zu schnell, löste er den Kuss um liebevoll über meinen Hals zu lecken. Ich entspannte mich bei der Liebkosung und konnte es nicht unterdrücken, dass mein Atem vor Erregung immer schneller ging. Im meiner Ekstase, war es mir auch egal, da ich nur noch an das eine dachte. Ich gab mich vollkommen meinem Liebsten hin. Meine Haut fing nach kurzer Zeit an wie Feuer zu brennen, die Berührungen brachten mich dazu immer heißer zu werden. Mit einem Mal zuckte ich leicht zusammen, da mein Koibito an meinem Hals erst leicht und dann immer fester gesaugt hatte und abschließend leicht hineingebissen hatte. Sanft glitt er mit seiner Hand über meinen Hintern um dort fest zuzugreifen, wobei mir ein lautes Stöhnen entkam. Zufrieden lächelnd gab er mir erst noch sanfte küsse auf meine geschlossenen Augen. Ich genoss die Liebkosung meines Koibitos und spürte, wie er mich immer weiter erregte. Er wart gut darin mich zu verführen und wenn ich nur daran dachte, wie toll es ist, wenn er mich nimmt, musste ich mir immer ein stöhnen verkneifen. Nun leckte er über meine schon längst harten Brustwarzen. Ich zitterte und hielt es nicht mehr lange aus. Mit meiner Hand strich ich nervös durch seine Haare, um dann seinen Kopf sanft und vorsichtig zwischen meine Beine zu drücken. Als er allerdings nicht reagierte, sah ich ihn unsicher an Daijobou ?? Nan desu ka? Leicht schüttelte er den Kopf und erwiderte leise Ich muss dich doch noch etwas warten lassen, sonst wäre ich doch viel zu lieb zu dir nach diesem Satz grinste er mich breit und leicht sadistisch an. Mit leicht beleidigten Ton meinte ich Du kannst es doch selbst nicht abwarten, mich zu ficken! Aber Koi !! du sollst so etwas nicht sagen !! Du weißt, dass es unanständig ist! mit einem süßen und unschuldigen lächeln sah ich ihn an bitte .. Schimpf nicht .. ich habe .. soviel angst... wenn du mich so anschreist Kopfschüttelnd und lachend widmete er sich wieder meine Brustwarzen worauf er mir endgültig ein lautes und lustvolles stöhnen raubte. Er wusste, dass ich es nicht mehr lange aushalten würde und wanderte daher mit seiner Zunge langsam über meinen Bauch zu meinem Bauchnabel, wo er sanft darüber leckte und dann sanft mit seiner Zunge hinein glitt. Ein weiteres mal versuchte ich seinen Kopf tiefer zwischen meine Beine zu drücken, aber dieses mal ließ er es willig mit sich geschehen und senkte seine Kopf zwischen meine Beine, um mein erregtes Glied zu liebkosen. Ich ließ mich nach hinten fallen und krallte mich in der Bettdecke fest, als er es sanft aber nur leicht küsste. Verlangend drückte ich meinen Unterleib an ihn und hob ihn dann leicht an. Mit seiner Hand fuhr er an meinen Hintern und massierte ihn leicht, wobei er zärtlich über mein Glied leckte. Ich selbst dagegen genoss die Liebkosung und gab mich meinem Koibito vollkommen hin. Mein Herz und Körper gehörte ihm, und das wusste er. Ob es ihm allerdings in diesem Augenblick bewusst war, wusste ich nicht. Ich war mir sicher, dass er gerade an etwas anders dachte. Ich schloss die Augen und keuchte leise aber dennoch lustvoll. Nachdem er einige male der Länge nach über mein Glied geleckte hatte, nahm er es willig in seinen Mund auf und mit seinem Zeigefinger suchte er vorsichtig nach meiner engen Öffnung. Als er sie gefunden hatte, glitt er zärtlich mit zwei seiner Finger hinein. Er versuchte mich nicht zu verletzen, aber dennoch wimmerte ich leise. Als er allerdings dann mit dieser Bewegung inne hielt und stärker an meiner Männlichkeit saugte, vergaß ich den Schmerz schnell wieder. Je näher ich meinen Höhepunkt entgegen kam, um so lauter wurde mein Stöhnen und Keuchen. Nach einigen Augenblicken hielt ich es nicht mehr aus und mein Körper bog unter der Liebkosung meines Koibitos. Zitternd und ungeduldig, drücke ich den Kopf meines Koibitos weg und drehte mich auf meinen Bauch. Er wusste genau, was ich wollte, sah mir aber dabei zu und meinte dann leise Was möchtest du denn Liebster? mein Atem ging schnell und ich musste mir auf die Unterlippe beißen, um nicht zu stöhnen, was in diesem Augenblick schlecht gekommen wäre. Als Antwort streckte ich ihn meinen Hintern entgegen. Er lächelte leicht und schüttelte den Kopf Wieso antwortest du mir denn nicht Koibito.. ? was möchtest du denn ? Ich hasste ihn dafür, dass er es immer ausnutze, dass er mich ärgern konnte. Als ich einen Augenblick gewartet hatte flüsterte ich leise ..k..koi ..f...fick .. mich .b...bitte .. dieser Satz wurde mit einem harten Klaps auf meinen Hintern beantwortet, worauf ich laut zu stöhnen anfing. Schnell zog er seine Hand wieder weg, als er merkt, dass es mir gefiel, was er eigentlich genau wusste und hauchte sadistisch du weißt, dass ich gewisste Wörter nicht mag .. sag das lieber .. und anständiger, sonst tu ich garnichts!! mit bebender Stimmte antwortete ich B..b..bitte ..n..nimm .mich ... ich .. möchte ..dd... das du .. m..mich liebst ... Während der Ganzen Zeit war meine Erektion immer weiter angestiegen, so dass ich den dazugehörigen Schmerz fast nicht mehr aushielt. Mein Koibito dagegen gefiel es mich so zu sehen und stand dann auf um zu seinem Schrank zu gehen um eine kleine Flasche zu holen. Dies tat er absichtlich, denn ich wusste, dass er in seinem Nachkästchen auch eine Flasche mit einer Art Gleitmittel hatte. Er hielt mir die Flasche hin mach du auf, ich kann das gerade nicht mit einem flehen Blick und Hundeaugen sah ich ihn an und er öffnete sie dann selbst und schütte die ganze Flasche über meinen Hintern. Ich wimmerte bei der Kälte des Mittels leise und rieb meinen Hintern an seinem ebenfalls erregten Glied. Er positionierte sich und legte dann seine Hände an meine Hüften und strich liebevoll darüber. Er beugte sich zu mir vor und gab mir einen flüchtigen Kuss in den Nacken mit den Worten sag mir .. wenn ich dich allzusehr verletze .. ich werde vorsichtig sein.. kurz danach drang er langsam in mich ein. Zuerst schrie ich vor Schmerz auf, aber da ich schon genug erregt war, wandelte sich im gleichen Augenblick der Schmerz in Lust um. Verlangend drückte ich mich nach hinten hart an meinen Koibito. Dieser erwiderte es und ließ sein Glied wieder aus mir hinaus gleiten, um dann wiederum hart in mich einzudringen. Ein lautes keuchen aus einer Mischung von Lust und Schmerz entkam mir. Einen Bruchteil von Sekunden später begann er in mir zu Stoßen. Die ersten paar Stöße waren noch vorsichtig, aber dann wurden sie immer härter und tiefer, als er mein lautes und ermunterndes Stöhnen hörte. Er selbst keuchte in seiner Ekstase ebenfalls und stöhnte zwischendurch immer wieder laut auf. Bei seinen immer schneller werdenden Stößen kam er seinen Höhepunkt immer näher, und kurz vorher faste er an mein immer noch erregtes Glied und legte seine Hand darum. Ich hatte mich in der Zwischenzeit seinen Bewegungen angepaßt, als ich aber seine Hand spürte, hielt ich inne und verkrampfte mich. Ich entlud meine Erektion mit einem lauten lustvollen Aufschrei. Und in dem selben Augenblick, kam er in mich, da sein Glied immer mehr eingeengt worden war. Noch ein mal stieß er hart in mich und sank dann kraftlos neben mich. Ich selbst rang nach Luft und zitterte immer noch vor Erregung. Zärtlich und beruhigend fuhr er mit seiner Hand über meine Wange und sah mich etwas besorgt an. Leise flüsterte er alles in Ordnung mein Liebster? .. entschuldige, dass ich dich zum Bluten gebracht habe .... gomen .. ich ließ mich in seine Arme fallen und schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf ist gut .... es tut fast nicht weh .. noch dazu .. ich bin kein Kind ... das weißt du .. Leicht nickte mein Schatz und ich kuschelte mich an ihn. Es war mir n den Augenblick egal, ob mein Körper Blutete oder ich in meinen eigenen Samen lag, meinem Koibito dagegen passte dies nicht und er zog mich vorsichtig aber bestimmt hoch. Geh dich waschen, ich beziehe das Bett neu, ich komm in zwei Minuten nach in die Dusche. Beleidigt schüttelte ich den Kopf, da ich schlafen wollte. Er drückte mich aber bestimmt vom Bett. Nach 20 Minuten war alles erledigt und wir beide kamen frisch geduscht wieder in sein Zimmer. Ich ließ mich todmüde in sein Bett fallen und schloß dann die Augen. Ich spürte, wie sich sein Arm um mich legte und er mich liebevoll an sich drücke schlaf gut und träum süß Liebster. leise antwortete ich ..g..gute nacht Koibito .. Yohji-chan .. ich lie..liebe dich ... nachdem ich diese Worte gesprochen hatte, schlief ich vor Müdigkeit ein.  
  
  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Die Japanische Rose, ihr Name bedeutet ‚a miserable, exquesite death'  
  
Und aus !! Super gemacht !! Das wären dann die letzen Aufnahmen!! Hikaru nickte zufrieden. Und Hiro ließ sich müde auf einen Stuhl sinken. ~ Ein komischer Traum .. ich hatte einen komischen Traum~ Als er allderings weiterdenken konnte, kam Miki zu ihm und grinste ihn breit an. gehen wir also heute Abend weg ?! mit etwas traurigen Blick schüttelte Hiro den Kopf Tut mir leid, allerdings bin ich so k.o. dass ich nur noch schlafen möchte Verständnissvoll nickte Miki mir geht es nicht anders, und den anderen auch nicht ... Hiro war etwas traurig, da die Aufnahmen abgeschlossen waren, und er daher in nächster Zeit keine Chance mehr hatte, mit Miki weg zu gehen. Er würde ihn die ganze nächste Zeit nicht sehen, obwohl er seine Adresse und Telefonnummer hatte. Aber wie kam es, wenn er bei dem Jüngeren anrufen würde. Er wollte es nicht, noch dazu beschäftigte ihn sein Traum. Er selbst sah sich in Omi wieder, und auch Miki konnte sich sehr stark mit Yohji identifizieren. Am liebsten hätte Hiro in den Augenblick losgeheult, als ihm klar wurde, dass er Miki liebte, und ihn allerdings für eine Lange zeit nicht sehen würde, wenn überhaupt..... 


	2. Die grausamen Seiten der Liebe (2)

Die Grausamen Seiten der Liebe (2)  
  
Warnungen: Depri, Lime/Lemon (Vielleicht auch Angst), OOC (finde ich ..)  
  
Paairing: Hiro + Miki; Yohji x Omi  
  
Disclaimer: sie gehören sich selbst und Koyasu ^^ ich mache kein Geld mit der Story ^^*  
  
Autor: Omikun / Omittchi  
  
E-Mail: Omi_kun@gmx.de oder Shu-chan@gmx.net  
  
Widmung: ich widme diese Fanfic meinem geliebten Koibito ... *lächel* sie gehört ihm, ich habe sie für ihn geschrieben!!!  
  
Worterklärungen: Koi bzw. Koibito = Geliebter;  
  
Ai Shiteiru = Ich liebe dich;  
  
  
  
Teil 2 (Gib deine Träume nie auf, denn vielleicht gibt es doch noch Wunder)  
  
  
  
Mit einem traurigen Lächeln auf den Lippen saß ich auf einem Stuhl vor dem Fenster und blickte hinaus. Gedanken schwirrten durch meinen Kopf, sie waren doch eigentlich so wunderschön, aber dennoch brachten sie mich fast zum heulen. Ich erinnerte mich an die wunderbare Zeit bei den Aufnahmen für Weiß Kreuz. Wieder hörte ich die Radio Selections und hörte seine Stimme. Wie wir beide miteinander lachten.  
  
Aber dieses mal konnte ich nicht über die Witze lachen, die einer der Drei anderen erzählten. Nein, dieses mal nicht, denn mein Herz war viel zu verletzt. Wie lange war es jetzt her, als ich ihn das letzte mal gesehen hatte? Ich glaube, es sind nun 4 Monate.  
  
Und als ich ihn damals gesehen hatte, hatte er mich ignoriert. Es war bei irgendwelchen Aufnahmen, ich erinnere mich nicht mal welche es waren. Als ich ihn gesehen hatte... war ich so unendlich glücklich, aber dass er mich ignoriert hat, hat mir endgültig gezeigt, dass meine Liebe hoffnungslos ist. Ein Wunschtraum, er NIE in Erfüllung gehen wird! Wieso hätte er mich sonst ignoriert, wenn er etwas für mich empfinden würde.. nicht einmal Freundschaft...  
  
Ob er weiß, was Liebe heißt?  
  
Bestimmt... Wie meinte er noch 'Mein Hobby sind Frauen'. Ein ironisches Lächeln erschien wieder auf meinen Lippen und kurz danach füllten sich meine Augen mit Tränen. Der Gedanke, dass er mit einer Frau schläft war jedes mal ein stich in mein Herz...  
  
Ich überlegte ob er vielleicht auch schon einmal mit einem Mann geschlafen hatte.. Ich würde inzwischen gerne .. sehr gerne einmal mit einem Mann schlafen .. iie nicht mit einem, sondern mit IHM!! Ich vergrub meinen Kopf in meinen Armen und weinte leise.  
  
Ich war froh, dass ich alleine war, so konnte niemand meine Tränen sehen .. war ich wirklich FROH ?! ... nein ... ich wollte, dass er meine Tränen sieht ... dass er mich tröstet ... sagt, dass er mich liebt.... Aber dies wird nie wieder geschehen...  
  
So entschloß ich mich ins Bett zu gehen, da es langsam dunkel wurde und es sowieso nichts brachte dort noch weiter zu sitzen und zu heulen. Ich legte mich in mein Bett und zog die Decke bis zu meiner Nasenspitze. Kurz danach schlief ich ein.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Yooooohhhhhjiiiiiii-kuuuuuuun!!! Wann stehst du endlich auf !! Omi stand an der Tür des Älteren und klopfte solange heftig dagegen, bis er etwas aus dessen Zimmer hörte. ..O..Omittchi ... hör gefälligst auf mit dem Geklopfe so kann ich nicht weiterschlaf--- Die Worte wurden durch ein lautes, nicht zu überhörendes Gähnen unterbrochen. Wütend und nervös stand Omi vor seiner Tür und meinte leicht bissig Du nach Rauch stinkendes Faultier sollst auch nicht weiterpennen, sondern endlich aufstehen!! Du hast genauso zu arbeiten wie wir auch!! Yohji drehte sich ohne auf den Jüngeren zu hören auf die Andere Seite und zog die Decke über seinen Kopf. Als Omi nach kurzer Zeit bemerkte, dass Yohji bestimmt wieder weiter schlafen würde, riß er ohne zu warten die Tür auf und stampfte in dessen Zimmer. Der 17- Jährige packte die Decke und zog sie mit einem schnellen ruck weg. Dies hatte zur Folge, dass er wie apathisch dort stand und Yohji mit weit aufgerissenen Augen anstarrte. Der Braunhaarige Assissen hatte es scheinbar bei der Sommerhitze vorgezogen ohne irgendwelche Kleidung zu schlafen. Omi zitterte leicht, als er dem Älteren immer noch zwischen die Beine starrte und spürte, dass ihn dieser Anblick erregte. Yohji dagegen schlief ungestört weiter. Omi konnte nicht anders, als sich selbst zwischen die Beine zu fassen und keuchte darauf hin kaum merkbar auf. Schnell nahm er seine Hand wieder weg und presste seine Beine zusammen. Leicht zögernd nahm er wieder die Decke und legte sie vorsichtig über den Unterleib des Größeren. Mit unsicherer Stimme meinte er Yohjikun.. d..du musst aufstehen...! Du musst .. auch mal arbeiten...!! Mit verträumten Blick sah er den langsam wieder aufwachenden Teamkollegen an. Yohji öffnete seine Augen und seinen grünen Augen trafen auf Omis blaue. Wie gebannt starrte er Omi in die Augen und meinte dann mit sanfter Stimme ... möchtest du nicht auch noch etwas schlafen.. Omi-chan?.. Omi registrierte nicht, was sein Freund gesagt hatte, sondern blickte ihn immer noch verträumt an. Leicht Kopfschüttelnd packte Yohji Omi an einem Armgelenk und zog ihn mit einem harten Ruck runter zu ihm auf das Bett. Omi entkam ein lautes erschrockenes quieken, als er wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurückgerufen wurde und sich mit dem Kopf zwischen den Beinen des Älteren wiederfand. Mit einem mal wurde sogar Yohji, der ach so große Playboy knall rot und drückte sanft den Jüngeren weg, um sich dann gleich wieder die Decke über seine Männlichkeit zu ziehen. Als Omi endlich bemerkte, was geschehen war, wurde dieser auch rot wie eine Tomate und meinte dann frech .... wer wird denn da rot werden..? sonst kannst du mich auch ficken ohne rot zu werden!! . Yohji funkelte ihn leicht eingeschnappt an und reagierte nicht auf den Komentar des Jüngsten sag mein Kleiner, willst du noch etwas schlafen..? schlaf schadet doch nie! Omi konnte bei den Worten nicht anders, als willig zu nicken und legte seinen Kopf auf dessen Brust. Der 17–Jährige blickte unbewußt zwischen Yohjis Beine, worauf der Ältere dieses mal neckend fragte ... was gibt es denn dort interessantes zu sehen.. ? Omi schnurrte leise und antwortete abwesend ich .. schau doch gar nirgends .. h..hin... Yohji lachte daraufhin leise auf und packte Omi etwas unsanft an den Schultern um ihn unter sich auf das Bett zu drücken. Ein Zweites mal quiekte Omi erschrocken auf, als er mit einem mal unter dem nackten Körper des Größeren lag. Yohji griff an Omis Kurze Hose und strich über den Bund ... ich darf doch ... bestimmt auch einmal .. oder?..! Mit einem undefinierbaren Blick sah der Jüngste Assissan Yohji an und brachte nur ein schwaches Kopfschütteln zustande. Dieser allerdings ignorierte die schwache Abweisung und öffnete geschickt die Hosenknöpfe. Langsam begann Omi rot zu werden und drehte sein Gesicht verschämt weg. Auch wenn er wie immer von dem Älteren gefickt werden wollte, war es ihm doch im ersten Augenblick immer unangenehm sich nackt vor dem Größeren zu zeigen. Als die Hosenknöpfe geöffnet waren, senke Yohji seine Lippen auf die des Jüngeren und küsste ihn sanft. Er strich mit seiner Zunge zärtlich über die weichen Lippen, des scheinbar noch unberührten Jungen und Liebkoste ihn sanft. Omi kam der Kuss nur zurecht und öffnete seinen Mund weit um der Zunge seines Liebsten Einlaß zu gewähren. Doch als Yohji bemerkte, dass Omi willig wurde, stoppte er die Liebkosung und wich ein klein wenig zurück. Omi zitterte leicht und schlang seine Arme fest um Yohji um ihn wieder weiter runter zu drücken, um ihn zu küssen. Omi strecke sich willig mit offenen Mund einen Kuss entgegen. Yohji schloß ebenfalls die Augen und lecke wiederum über die Lippen des Jüngeren. Allerdings machte er wiederum keine Anstalten, mit seiner Zunge in den Mund des Jüngeren einzudringen. So ergriff Omi die Initiative und schob seine Zunge in den Mund des Älteren und erforschte den Mund liebevoll, aber doch gierig. Zufrieden erwiderte Yohji den kuss nun doch und spielte zärtlich mit der Zunge des Jüngeren. Nach kurzer Zeit begann Omi nach Luft zu schnappen und so lösten die Beiden Jungen den Kuss widerwillig. Omi sank auf das weiche Bett zurück und Yohji öffnete langsam wieder seine Augen und betrachtete den zierlichen Jungen mit einem verlangenden Blick. Omi bemerkte den Blick und meinte spitz wer wird denn hier schon wieder nur an Sex denken?? Kannst du auch mal an was anderes denken als immer nur ‚ ficken ficken ficken'?! Yohji grinste breit und herrausfordernd zurück und antwortete Omi-chan ... sag ... wer beginnt hier immer zu betteln ‚ Fick mich .. bitte Koibito ... bitte' ?! Bin das ich oder du?!! Der Jüngste lächelte verschämt und nickte schließlich leicht stimmt schon stimmt schon .. ich will gefickt werden ?! und !! du kannst das nun mal gut und ich mag es gerne !! .. und wie gerne .. mein Süßer ... Großer ... dafür blas ich dir doch auch des öfteren einen! leise seufzend und kopfschüttelnd ließ sich der Älteste wieder auf das Bett sinken Dein Wortschatz Omi-chan ... dein Wortschatz ... du solltest wi.... Mit einem Mal stoppte Yohji und keuchte leise auf. Omi hatte seine Hand unter die Bettdecke geschoben und strich leicht über das weiche Glied des Älteren. Zufrieden schnurrend griff Omi fest an Yohjis Schritt und drücke fest zu, worauf er dem Anderen ein lautes stöhnen entlockte. Als er schließlich mit seinen Fingerspitzen über Yohjis Schafft strich, wurde dieser langsam aber sicher hart. Dadurch wurde Yohjis Stöhnen lauter und lustvoller, was den Jüngsten allerdings dazu brachte, seine Hand zwischen Yohjis Beine weg zu nehmen. OMI!!! N..nani o ?! sadistisch grinsend meinte der Angesprochene mit Süßer, unschuldiger Stimme .. du hast mich warten lassen ... jetzt lass ich dich warten .... kannst dir ja in der Zwischenzeit selbst zwischen die Beine fassen, bis ich wieder da bin!! mit diesen Worten sprang er auf und hopste aus dem Zimmer. Zurückgelassen würde ein leicht verwirrter Yohji mit einer harten Erektion, was ihm fast den Verstand raubte. Die wenigen Minuten, in denen der Jüngste etwas holte, kamen Yohji vor wie eine Ewigkeit. Yohjis Erektion schmerzte leicht und er preßte daraufhin die Beine zusammen. Endlich kam Omi mit einem kleinen Glas zurück. Nun endgültig verwirrt wurde er von dem Größeren angeblickt. Omi störte dies nicht und er öffnete gemächlich das kleine Glas und kippte den Inhalt über Yohjis Erektion. Die Folge davon war ein laut quiekendes Yohji DAS IST KALT DU BAKA !!! klar ... Honig is immer leicht kalt .. oder magst du etwa heißen Honig noch bevor Yohji etwas darauf antworten konnte, widmete sich der dunkelblonde Junge erneut Yohjis Glied und leckte zärtlich darüber. Genießerisch schloß der andere Assissan seine Augen um erst leise und dann mit der Zeit lauter zu stöhnen. Omi dagegen leckte zärtlich den Honig von dem nassen und harten Glied. Als er schließlich erst wieder über dessen Schafft schleckte und es dann langsam in seinem Mund aufnahm, wurde das stöhnen seines Liebsten zu einem lauten Keuchen. Nach Kurzer Zeit erreichte dieser seinen Höhepunkt und entlud seine Erekion in dem Mund des Jüngsten mit einem lautem, rauhem Schrei. Die warme ‚Flüssigkeit' war dem Kleinen zwar unangenehm aber er schluckte es trotz alledem willig und lecke noch ein letztes mal über die Gliedspitze um auch nicht den geringsten Rest übrig zu lassen und abschließend einen leichten Kuss darauf zu setzen. Leicht nassgeschwitzt blickte Yohji zu seinem Kleinen Liebling hinunter und lächelte glücklich. .... danke Omi-chan .... .........  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Schweiß gebadet wachte ich auf und keuchte leise. ~ Mist!! Schon wieder so ein scheiß Traum!!~ Leicht zitternd drehte ich mich um und glitt mit meiner Hand langsam über meinen Bauch zwischen meine Beine. Als ich über die Boxershorts strich, merkte ich, dass ich wieder von dem Traum erregt worden war. Wieso mußte ich auch mich und Miki in meinen Träumen sehen!! Ich wartete einige Zeit und hoffte, dass meine Erektion wieder zurückgehen würde, aber ich hatte mich getäuscht. Wie sehr wünschte ich mir doch, dass die Träume Wahrheit wären, dass ich an Omis Stelle und Miki an Yohjis Stelle wären. Tränen stiegen mir wieder in die Augen. Leise flüsterte ich vor mich hin  
  
Teru-chan .. du solltest dir nicht solche Hoffnungen machen.... die Wirklichkeit danach ... ist viel zu grausam... Weinend presste ich mein Gesicht auf mein Kopfkissen und vergaß darauf hin meine Erregung. Ich heulte wie ein kleines Kind.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wurde ich von dem nervigem klingeln des Telefons geweckt. Mißmutig blickte ich zu meinem Telefon und drehte mich dann müde wieder um. Als es allerdings nicht aufhörte musste ich doch aufstehen und nahm ab. Als ich die Worte des anderen hörte, konnte ich es fast nicht fassen und Tränen perlten über meine Wangen..... 


	3. Die grausamen Seiten der Liebe (3)

Die Grausamen Seiten der Liebe  
  
Warnungen: Depri, Lime/Lemon (Vielleicht auch Angst), OOC (finde ich ..)  
  
Paairing: Hiro + Miki; Yohji x Omi  
  
Disclaimer: sie gehören sich selbst und Koyasu ^^ ich mache kein Geld mit der Story ^^*  
  
Autor: Omikun / Omittchi  
  
E-Mail: Omi_kun@gmx.de oder Shu-chan@gmx.net  
  
Widmung: ich widme diese Fanfic meinem geliebten Koibito ... *lächel* sie gehört ihm, ich habe sie für ihn geschrieben!!!  
  
Worterklärungen: Koi bzw. Koibito = Geliebter;  
  
Ai Shiteiru = Ich liebe dich;  
  
  
  
Teil 3 (Können solch wunderschöne Augen lügen?!)  
  
  
  
Ich legte den Hörer auf und sank auf den Boden. Immer mehr Tränen perlten über meine Wangen. Leise und kaum hörbar flüsterte ich vor mich hin Doshite .. doshite .. doshite ... wieso wird mir das angetan .. doshite .. doshite ....   
  
Ein kleiner Zettel lag neben den Telefon, ich hatte gerade etwas darauf geschrieben. Geschrieben wäre übertrieben, ich hatte eher geschmiert, die Worte waren kaum lesbar. Ich nahm denn Zettel und knüllte ihn aus Wut zusammen. Da ich ihn allerdings unbedingt brauchte, faltete ich ihn doch wieder außeinander.  
  
°#° ‚Ort' – Aufnahmen für neue Weiß Kreuz CDs... ‚Datum' ‚Zeit' °#°  
  
Ich blickte noch ein letztes mal auf den Zettel und legte ihn dann zur Seite. Das Datum war in drei Tagen. Ich hatte Angst, furchtbare Angst. Angst, ihn wieder zu sehen. Angst ihm meine Liebe zu gestehen und abgewiesen zu werden. Angst, nichts zu sagen und er fühlt das Gleiche. Das Gleiche?! Nein .. nein, ganz bestimmt nicht. Er ist nicht so verrückt wie ich, so pervers. Es ist abartig, was ich träume, und mir dann auch noch vorzustellen, das wir Beide es sind. Er würde mich für verrückt erklären. Er hasst mich doch !!! ER hat MICH ignoriert!! Er hasst micht! Er hasst mich .....  
  
Wieder brach ich in Tränen aus, als meine Gedanken mich fast um den Verstand brachten.  
  
Mit der Zeit erschien ein ironisches Lächeln auf meinen Lippen. Wieso sollte er mich eigentlich wollen, wo ich doch wirklich scheiße aussah. Ich wirke wie ein kleiner naiver Junge. Leute die mich nicht kennen, verwechseln mich entweder mit einem Mädchen oder denken ich bin noch ein halbes Kind. Er hat nur Mitleid mit mir, und DAS HASSE ich !!! Ich verfluchte mich selbst, meine Gedanken, meinen Geliebten, mein Verlangen.  
  
Je länger ich nachdachte um so mehr kommt er mir wieder in den Sinn. Er bescherrscht mich sowieso schon komplett, kann er mich noch mehr beherrschen?! Es schien so als wäre es möglich.  
  
  
  
Sein Auftreten kam mir wieder in den Sinn. So abweisend, kalt, traurig, aber doch so fröhlich, lebensfroh. Was von beidem spielt er?! Ich weiß es nicht ... ich weiß nichts über ihn.  
  
Sein Aussehen kam mir in den Sinn. So unterschiedlich. Oft sieht er aus wie eine andere Person, nicht wie er selbst. Immer wie jemand anders, aber immer doch er selbst. So abweisend durch eine Sonnenbrille, und doch lachte er von uns fast am meisten. Wie sieht er aus, wenn er alleine ist, nicht den Macho spielt?! Ich weiß es nicht.. ich weiß nichts über ihn.  
  
Seine Stimme kam mir in den Sinn. So fröhlich, doch so traurig, so aufgedreht, doch so gedämpft. Wie spricht er wirklich?! Wenn er nicht jedem etwas vorspielt?! Ich weiß es nicht .. ich weiß nichts über ihn.  
  
Seine Augen kamen mir in den Sinn. Sie sind immer gleich. Wunderschön, tief, traurig, mit doch sehr viel Lebensfreude. Sie kenne ich, sie sind immer gleich, sie sehe ich. Ich versinke in den tiefen, dunklen Augen. Sie sind nicht so dunkel wie die meinigen, nicht so abweisend, sondern offen. Sie zeigen, dass er schon viel Schmerz erfahren musste, so scheint es mir. Sie kann ich sehen, sie können mir nichts vorspielen, sie sind das einzige, was ich von ihm kenne. Er versucht sie oft zu verstecken, sie offenbaren zu viel von ihm. Ich kenne sie .. ich liebe sie ... soll das alles sein was ich von dir kenne?! ...  
  
  
  
Ich setzte mich wieder auf mein Bett. Ich träume vor mich hin, mache mir Hoffnungen, dass wir beide durch einen Zufall zusammen kommen. Eine Träumerei, wie man sie nur von Schulmädchen kennt. Und doch träume ich auch. Darf ich träumen?! Darf ich lieben?! Darf ich glücklich sein?! Ich darf nur eines davon. Träumen, ich darf Träumen. Ich träume davon, dass du mich küsst, mich in deinen Armen hältst, mich liebst. Aber ich verletze mich dadurch so unendlich, dass man es nicht beschreiben kann. Nein, nicht ich verletze mich, du verletzt mich. Nein, du kannst nichts dafür, du bist nicht der, welcher so wiederwärtig ist wie ich. Solch eine Fantasie hat und ihr auch noch freien lauf lässt. Aber doch, du bist Schuld, du hast mich eingefangen in deinen Bann. Nein, du kannst nichts dafür, ich habe mich von dir Faszinieren lassen. Ich machte mich selbst verrückt.....  
  
Ich versuchte mich wieder etwas hinzulegen um weiter zu schlafen. Ich hatte die letzten Nächte nicht gut geschlafen, da immer wieder diese Träume kamen und ich nach kurzer Zeit, als sie zu Ende waren, ich immer wieder schweißgebadet aufwachte. Jedes mal kamen diese Träume, die mich so unendlich traurig machten, und doch so glücklich. Sollte ich aber wirlich schlafen?! Ich verletze mich dadurch sowieso nur selbst. Aber ich möchte schlafen, und nichtmehr darüber nachdenken, was sein wird, wenn ich zu den Aufnahmen gehe. Noch ein paar letzte Tränen perlten über meine Wangen, als ich sie schloss und versuchte einzuschlafen. Wieder Träumte ich .....  
  
  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Yohjikun .. ich falle gleich aus dem Bett!! Rutsch etwas!! Erst meinst du ich soll noch n bisschen mit dir schlafen, und dann nimmst du mir den ganzen Platz und ich kann wieder nicht schlafen!! Verschlafen antwortete der Ältere Omittchi .. hör auf so zu brüllen .... mach sex mit mir und du bekommst mehr platz ... für jeden Orgasmus 1 cm Y-O-H-J-I !!! DU SCHWEIN!!!! Omi-chan.. du brauchst garnichts sagen .. du heulst doch andauernd rum ‚ Fick mich fick mich fick mich' und so weiter!! Also ?! mit einem leicht sadistischen lächeln auf den Lippen antwortete der kleinere gut ...wenn du meinst .. ich bringe dich dazu, das GANZE Bett zu bekommen !!! frech zurückgrinsend antwortete Yohji Danach müsste dein Hintern aber ganzschön brennen !! schülterzuckend konterte dieser nach fünf mal biste impotent !!! Schmollend über diesen Satz und keine Antwort wissend, drehte Yohji ihm den Rücken zu und schubste den Jüngeren aus dem Bett. Mit einem lauten aufschrei landete dieser auf dem Harten Boden und fluchte vor sich hin. Als er wieder aufstand, packte er sich die Decke und nahm sie dadurch dem Älteren weg. Dieser funkelte drohend zu ihm und meinte leise fauchend .. G-i-b-d-i-e-D-e-c-k-e-z-u-r-ü-c-k !!!! Erfreut quickend über das grimmige, Omis meinung allerdings süßen Gesichtsausdruck des Ältesten meinte er laut Vergiiiiiiiiissss eeeeeeesssssss !!! Die gehört jetzt mir !!!!! ohne vorwahnung sprang Yohji ruckartig auf und packte den Jüngeren grob an den Schultern. Omi war mit einem mal das Lachen vergangen und nun blickte er Yohji mit Hundeaugen an .. du wirst doch deinen Bettgefärten nicht schlagen .. ne ne ne !!!! mit einem lauten Seufzen ließ er seinen griff etwas lockerer und nickte leicht. Doch er legte seinen Kopf auf die Schulter des Kleinen und hauchte ihm leise ins Ohr ... aber unter die eiskalte dusche stellen .... wenn er nicht gleich braf ist ... Omi wurde leicht mulmig, da er kaltes Wasser hasste und schüttelte ernergisch den Kopf ne ne ne ne !! DAS machst du nicht!!! doch .. und wie ich das machte .. .schau .. ich zeigs dir man hörte von dem Kleinen nur noch einen lauten Schrei, als Yohji ihn packe und sich über die Schulter legte. Omi strampelte so stark wie möglich, doch eintkam den festen Griff es Älteren nicht. Yohji schlenderte zur Dusche und drehte das Wasser auf. So kalt wie es möglich war. Als das Wasser anscheined die richtige Temperatur hatte, packte er den kleinen wieder und wollte ihn darunter stecken. Dieser schrie die ganze zeit über und verzweifelte langnsam vor angst. Nach wenigen Sekunden fand er sich noch lauter schreiend, liegend unter dem eiskalten Wasser wieder. Yohji stand nur da und hatte einen lachkrampf. Omi fand dies dagegen garnicht lustig und schrie einfach weiter, dennoch blieb er unter dem Wasser sitzen. Yohji hatte die Augen geschlossen und lachte laut und sadistisch. Omi war in der zwischenzeit aufgestanden und montiere die Brause ab und hielt sie in richtug Yohji. Dieses mal war es Yohji, welcher wie ein begossener Pudel dastand und einen schreikrampf hatte. Er hatte wohl bemerkt, dass das wasser wirklich sehr kalt sein musse. Omi lachte wie Yohji vorher laut und sadistisch. Als Yohji endlich weg gekommen war, brachte es sowieso nichts mehr, da er pasch nass war und sich eines Abzitterte. Omi stellte langsam das wasser ab und ging seinem Freund mit einem schmollenden gesichtsausdruck hinterher. Als Yohji sich unter der warmen bettdecke verkoch, um sich wieder etwas aufzuwärmen blickte Omi ihn endgülitig eingeschnappt an. Mit zärtlicher Stimme meinte Yotan allerdings dieses mal ... komm her mein koibito .... Erfreut hopste Omi auf das Bett, so das es fast duchgebrochen wäre und kroch mit unter die Bettdecke. Er kuschelte sich zärtlich an seinen liebsten und schnurrte leise vor sich hin, als ihm wieder wunderschön warm wurde. Nach kurzer Zeit schliefen die Beiden wieder ein.....  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Oh, Konichi – wa Hiro-kun Ich werde von Seki freundlich angelächelt und gehe langsam in das Zimmer, in dem wir uns nach und vor den aufnahmen noch etwas ausruhen könne. Dort sehe ich Miki. Er sieht mich nicht gerade freundlich an. Nein, eher sauer und gereitz. Koyasu sehe ich nirgends. Warscheinlich ist er noch mit Seki drausen und die beiden plaudern über irgendetwas. Ich setze mich langsam auf das kleine Sofa und blicke unsicher zu Miki Konnichi – waaa Miki-san!! Keine Antwort. Leise frage ich ähm.. Miki-kun pennst du ?! Dieser funkelt mich nur kurz sauer an und ich spühre seine flache Hand auf seiner Wange. Ein kurzers Brennen und Tränen seigen mir in die Augen. Im letzten Augenblick kann ich es noch unterdrücken zu heulen und weiche stattdessen etwas zurück. ..w..was is denn los ?! Für was war das?... Wieder bekomme ich keine Antwort. Nach kurzer Zeit öffnet sie die Tür und Koyasu kommt herrein. Er geht zu mir und meint Kommst du bitte mit nach draußen ?! ich möchte noch etwas mit dir bereden! Leicht nickend folge ich ihm. Ich vermute, er will noch etwas wegen den Aufnahmen mit mir besprechen. Trotzdem frage ich was auf einmal mit Miki los ist. Habe ich mich etwa doch nicht geirrt ?! Hasst er mich wirklich?! Es sieht so aus. Ich muss mich immer wieder zusammen nehmen nicht zum heulen anzufangen. Oder hat er etwa etwas von meiner Liebe erfahren. Iie .. iie .. DAS kann es nicht sein... das .. das darf es nicht sein.  
  
Koyasu sieht mich ernst an und meint leise, aber doch bestimmt Gehe bitte NIE wieder in Mikis nähe!!! Es ist ja schon unverschämt, dass du ‚Solche Gedanken' hast, aber ihn auch noch zu belästigen ist ja wohl das höchste!!! Ich möchte die GANZEN AUFNAHMEN über NICHT sehen, dass du Miki nur im geringsten in die Nähe kommst !!! hast du das verstanden ?!!! Leider brauchen wir dich für die Aufnahmen, sonst hätte ich dich gar nicht herbestellt!!! Yuuki blickt Koyasu erschrocken an und bringt nur ein kleines Nicken zustanden, meint dann allerdings leise ... woher weißt du das? ..... 


End file.
